Vineling
Vinelings are creatures that have been bonded to nature, to the extent that they have become plant creatures. They are of the mind-set that they are one with nature, and at peace with it and themselves. The vines that grow over their bodies continually grow during the day, at such an extreme rate one can almost watch it happen. At night the vines die, much of them falling off the vinelings body. Within 4 hours new vines begin grow, covering the creature. Creating a Vineling "Vineling" is an acquired template that can be added to any coporeal animal, dragon, fey, giant, humanoid, magical beast, or monstrous humanoid (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A Vineling uses all the base creature’s statistics and abilities except as noted here. Size and Type: A Vineling's type does not change, but it possesses fully developed plant traits (see below). Armor Class: The base creature's natural armor bonus increases by 7. Attack: A Vineling retains all the attacks of the base creature and also gains a slam attack if it didn't already have one. If the base creature can use a weapons, the vineling retains this ability. A creature with natural weapons retains those natural weapons. A Vineling fighting without weapons uses either its slam attack or its primary natural weapon (if it has any). A Vineling armed with a weapon uses its slam or a weapon, as it desires. Damage: Vinelings have slam attacks. If the base creatures does not have this attack form, use the appropriate damage value from the table below according to the vineling's size. Creatures that have other kinds of natural weapons retain their old damage values or use the appropriate value from the table below, whichever is better. Spell-Like Abilities: A vineling with a Wisdom score of 8 or higher gains spell-like abilities depending on its Hit Dice, as indicated on the table below. The abilities are cumulative. Special Qualities: A vineling creature has all the special qualities of the base creature, plus the following special qualities. *'Damage Reduction (Ex):' a vineling creature has damage reduction 5/slashing. *'Low-Light Vision (Ex):' The creature gains low-light vision, enabling it to see twice as well as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination. It retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *'Plant Traits:' A vineling has immunity to poison, magic sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, stunning, and mind-affecting spells and abilities (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). It is not subject to extra damage from critical hits. *'Skill Bonus (Ex):' A vineling's skin and hair resemble bark and leaves wrapped in vines. Every part of the creature has a distinctly plantlike look that changes with the seasons. It is light green in early spring, darkening during the summer. In autumn it turns yellow, orange, or red like a deciduous leaf. In winter, it is a dry brown. A vineling has a +4 bonus on Hide checks and Move Silently checks in aboveground natural enviroments. *'Evergrowing:' A vineling's skin holds root to ever growing vines that encircle the vineling protecting it from damage. The constant growth of the vines make wearing armor nearly impossible. Any vineling that attempts to wear armor only recieves half the normal armor bonus, and suffers an additional 5 points on their armor check penalty. *'Rooting:' Vinelings are capible of absorbing water and moisture out of the ground. Vinelings in natural aboveground areas need only 4 hours rest to be fully rested, and do not need any additional food or drink. Vinelings are incapable of resting in unnatural terrain or underground. Vinelings do not sleep. *'Vulnerability to Fire (Ex):' Vineling creatures have vulnerability to fire. A vineling takes half again as much (+50%) damage as normal from the effect, regaurdless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or if the save s a success or failure. Enviroment: Any aboveground natural. Organization: Same as the base creature, except most of a group will be the base creature with usually only one vineling.